newlordaeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenneway Hawthorne
GENERAL Character Name: Kenneway Hawthorne Sexual Orientation: Straight Aliases: John Blackthorn Race: Human (Worgen) Gender: Male Profession: Ranger, Crypt Stalker Apparent age: 18 Appearance details: Standing below the average stature at five foot seven inches, this young man maintains a cut, lean body that is mostly kept for agility. He bears no noticeable scars or distinguishing markings save what looks like vicious teeth marks on his left shoulder. His youthful and genuinely handsome features are darkened by the dark circles around his eyes. Kenneway has light brown hair that becomes streaked with blonde in the summer months. Notable relationships: His father, Taelineus Hawthorne, was a knight of the Silver Hand in Lordaeron before he moved south after meeting Kenneway's mother Lirianna, a priestess in Gilneas City. Taelineus now works with the Argents. His mother was killed by the Forsaken during their attack on the peninsula. PERSONALITY Primary Motivators: Adventure, vengeance, sense of duty. Emotional Disposition: Somewhat distant and serious but he lightens up heavily around known people. Moodiness: Generally even-tempered, although somewhat brash. He gets easily caught up in the moment. Core Traits Sense of Humor: Dark, sarcastic. Outlook: Generally a pessimist, streaked with sarcasm. Integrity: If Kenneway is assigned a task, he will execute it. He doesn't steal or anything the like either. Impulsiveness: He relies heavily on natural intuition and will act before being ordered to do so. Boldness: Rather bold on the battlefield and among friends, but he keeps to himself on assignment. Flexibility: Not entirely rigid, but he maintains a routine. Affinity: Friendly, but distant. Comportment: Dutiful yet independent. Interactivity: Social, but rarely engages in more than small talk. Disclosure: Reserved. Conformity: A streak of independence runs through him, although he's willing to follow orders. Religion & Spirituality Adherence: Unorthodox, although he's very familiar with the lore of the Light, its priests, and its fighters. Tolerance: Very tolerant, save those whom consort with the undead. Expression of beliefs: He carries a small prayer book, religious symbols, holy water, and blessed projectiles with him. Kenneway prays every time he comes into town, but this is more of a habit. Converting others: Kenneway is more a man of action, and cares little for converting others. Attitude: Relaxed, but dislikes much of the hierarchy within the church. To Kenneway, the church provides a good set of basic guidelines to molded for each individual from that point on. Other Topics of Conversation: Heroes of old, the best way to take down undead threats and necromancers, the politics of the land (interested less in actual policy and more in the news of the regimes), how the various fronts are holding up. Quirks, Habits and Oddities: He favors a crossbow, but carries a longbow as well. He's known to wear dark leathers when off-duty and take it upon himself to oversee villages near his station, mostly looking for any signs of unrest among the graves or rumors of necromancy. Hobbies and Enjoyments: Kenneway keeps to himself mostly. He's a fan of lore and history, and often reads up on the practices of his enemies as well to gain better insight. Kenneway enjoys training with both blade and bow. Mental Disorder(s): None. BACKGROUND Birthplace: Gilnean countryside, a small cottage in the rolling hills, near the mountains. Family: Taelineus (Father), Lirianna (Mother). One may know Taelineus from his time served in the Silver Hand before Gilneas walled itself off, or from Gilneas itself as one of the better known paladins in the area. His mother might be known from her work in the Cathedral in Gilneas as a priestess. Professions and Crafts: A good skinner, and a decent leatherworker. Kenneway's never really tried to do much with the leatherworking, but can craft something in a pinch. Possessions: He carries a long, dark cloak, a quiver of blessed bolts and a crossbow on his back, a longbow and blessed arrows in the quiver as well, a blade strapped to his hip, and a skinning knife, sheathed on his belt below the small of his back. Kenneway carries his mother's old prayer book, as well a small symbol devoted to his religion on a small chain. Existing Conflicts: None. Duties and Obligations: Ranger among LTK, Reserves in the Argent Dawn, and he often contracts to the Church when there's threats of necromancy or the undead. Significant Past Events: His father's move to Gilneas, his failure to properly use the powers of the Light, the attack on Gilneas, his encounter with the Worgen, his mother's death, failure to be admitted into the Silver Hand, joining the Argent Dawn, joining LTK, promotion to Ranger within the order. Mysteries: Whether his mother is dead or reanimated as a Forsaken. Quests: None. STRENGTHS, FLAWS, POINTS OF PRIDE Strengths: Kenneway was known in Stormwind with the Church and within the Argent Crusade for his ability to track down and dispatch necromancers, cultists, and the undead. He considers it his best talent and strives to make a name off of it. Weaknesses, detriments, and points of improvement: Quick to distrust, somewhat brash, inability to use the Light (sore subject that distanced his parents from him out of disappointment). IC QUIRKS Favored alcoholic beverage: Strong Dwarven Stout or his family's Honey Mead. Favored food: Roasted lamb Favored weather or season: Autumn Favored colors: Grays, Silver, white, and deep purple. How does your character react when... You find a powerful weapon: If it's a weapon he knows how to use, Kenneway will use it. You find a coin purse: He searches for any immediate owners, then, depending on the quantity within, will either ask around if it's a lot, or keep it if it's only a bit. If he keeps it, he often donates around half to the beggars and the unfortunate. You find food: He throws it over a fire once more to get rid of any contaminants or poisons, then eats it. You find a trap: Carefully avoid it, trying not to trigger it along the way. You find a corpse: Ensure that the corpse is not being used for any necromantic ritual, burn it if the body is unknown. You find a suspicious scroll: Checks for any sort of familiar religious markings, and if unable to find any, takes it to someone more suited to the arcane. Played by what actor: Richard Madden